All For You
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: When Jill Dragomir, the half sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir, gets involved with the wrong people, Adrian goes on a hunt to keep her safe. And with his heart also tied with Sydney Sage, his loyalties are being stretches to no ends. Can Adrian tear himself away from who he really is? Will Sydney ever forgive him for his behaviour? LOVE. ANGST. HUMOUR. Some bad language.


**So I wanted to try a new series, and new style since it's from a guys point of view. Chapters will be short so I can update more often. Hope you like. **

**Peace out! xoxo**

**Chapter One**

I wasn't a hundred percent sure how I ended up here. Sydney didn't want to see me, and I should obey her wishes. Didn't I love her? I did. Yet we continued to fall out because of her morals. There was nothing I could do but wait for the storm to pass.

Calling her had become a dead end, so I figured I'd trail along to her dorm room at Amberwood Prep. If she knew I was skulking in the bushes outside, she'd probably throw a fit, but...

I heard voices. Light and familiar. My vision pierced through the darkness with ease. What was Jill doing out this late? I inched toward the walkway that led to the entrance, and watched jailbait sneak out to a banged up orange Jaguar that waited at the curb. Now I had a dilemma: follow Jill, the underage half sister of the Moroi Queen, or moon over the one woman I was hopelessly in love with. Morality overruled and, glancing up at the dorm window one last time, I worked my way around the trees back to my own slightly flashier Citroën. Maybe not the same as the last version I had, but I had a love for beautiful cars. Much like my taste in women.

Turning the ignition, the beauty started up like a dream. Purring to life with excitement. I slipped it into drive - I'd chosen an automatic this time. After learning the dreadful works of a manual, I didn't fancy doing it again - and cautiously pulling out into the road a few hundred yards behind the car Jill had gotten into.

Impatience was not my friend and half an hour later, after I turned onto the highway, I took out a cigarette and lit up. My habit was one I knew Sydney hated, but right then I didn't care. I had to make sure Jill was safe. Although something told me, deep down, that she would already know I was hot on her tail; because we had a connection. We were Shadow-kissed. Something which I wouldn't wish on anyone, due to the fact it meant your secrets were no longer yours.

Nothing I did was safe, and nothing I felt was sacred. It was a nightmare sometimes, and I wished Jill, only 15, didn't have to go through it. What she must feel…

The highway was practically empty at 2A.M here, and up ahead the Jag swerved across two lanes, down a side road. I made sure to turn my headlights off and slowly followed behind.

Where the hell could they be going? My instinct took over and I dialled the one person who would not want to hear from me, but unfortunately if this shit got ugly, I'd need back up.

"Hey Syd-"

A heavy sigh sounded on the other end. "What now, Adrian? I'm sleeping. Or at least, I _was," _I swallowed, clenched my eyes shut and breathed through the longing to go straight to her and ignore this outing.

"It's Jill. She's…"

She'd obviously woken up since an important name had been brought up. Sydney was in charge of Jill. So Jill going missing, or anything happening to her at _all_ was not good for her. Or myself, for that matter.

"Oh God, Adrian. What the hell are you talking about?" She huffed, and my fingers tightened around the steering wheel. The faint glow of dirty orange could be seen under a street light and I stopped outside a random house a few yards away, watching the other pull up in a driveway. I had no idea where we were, as I'd not looked at street signs. This was going to be fun. "She's in her room."

"Uh, no, she's not. She's currently getting out of a cheap wannabe Jaguar with what looks like a tall…Shit! Uh, gotta go-"

As usually, she cut me off. "No, no, no, you don't just call in the middle of the night and…" I hung up. I had to. I knew the person Jill was with and everything in me said this was bad. Bad bad bad.

**A/N: So what do you think? I may have gotten Jill's age wrong so I'll figure that out later unless someone comments. **


End file.
